


Family

by fuckyeahitssaturdaynight



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn Holtzbert, With a large dollop of fluff, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahitssaturdaynight/pseuds/fuckyeahitssaturdaynight
Summary: How a ragtag group of misfits became a family; a ghost busting, pringle munching, ectoplasm dripping family but a family none the less. (AKA some slow burn holtzbert and ghost busting babies.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing a fan fiction but this movie made me feel some things so if anybody fancies having a read then I hope you enjoy :D  
> *Give me a holler on tumblr at fuckyeahitssaturdaynight*

The tiny room softly glows an orangey pink as the late September sunlight filters through the huge tie dye sheet that is haphazardly hung over the small firehouse window. It might be slightly faded and smell like patchouli tinged with weed but it reminds Holtzmann of her favourite yellow tinted goggles. She has always liked to see the world in a soft rainbow glow, it makes everything seem brighter. 

When she was little, Holtz used to lie on the hot playground tarmac and hold coloured plastic sweet wrappers up over her eyes stolen from her Grandpa. They glittered like jewels in the sunlight and her grey world would be instantly transformed to a magical land of sapphire blue or rosy pink or best of all, sunshiney yellow. The other children would giggle and call her names like Space Cake or Fruit Loop or just plain Crazy but she didn't even notice, they were dull and faded and she was as bright as the sun.

A knock on the door and Holtz groans, mumbling sleepily as she pulls a pillow over her head. The knocking continuing as she buries herself amongst the warm nest of blankets, humming an old Queen song to the incessant beat until finally it falls silent. She sighs contentedly and starfishes out, her body cracking in the most satisfying way (that's what tinkering at a desk till 4:30 am will do to you) until suddenly she is enveloped in a whirlwind of freezing air.  
"Baby girl, you know I love you but it is 2pm and the kids are arriving at half past so if you don't get your ass out of bed in 10 minutes I am ..."  
"Pattycakes, Pattycakes, how could I sleep on a day like today?" Holtz sing songs as she clambers up from her mattress, shimmying towards Patty with a huge grin plastering her face.  
"And for the love of God put some damn clothes on !"

Holtz is almost vibrating with excitement, like high energy electrons are fizzing through her veins. She had never been invited to a 7th birthday party before due to her acute "quirkiness" as a child (more like parents were absolutely terrified after she set a firework off during her elementary nativity play, totally 100% by accident of course, she was really getting into her role of star number 3) and she would be be damned if she wasn't going to make up for that today. A record breakingly quick shower, some snazzy stripey harem pants, a purple crop top and a dash of eyeliner and she was ready. That is until she bounded up to the roof and saw Erin Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of forgot I was writing this but I fancied some fluff so hey ho here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy, come holler at me at fuckyeahitssaturdaynight on tumblr :)

Abby doesn't think that the words Holtzmann and silence have ever been featured in the same sentence together, hell not even in the same paragraph. Holtz is a whirlwind of 80's pop and achingly bad puns and mini explosions and suggestive flirty winks. Even Dana Scully isn't enough to quieten her (Abby has recently taken to hurtling cushions at her when she starts singing the periodic table song during their X-Files nights). So that is why Abby thinks that a ghostly possession is the only logical conclusion when Holtz stops dead as she approaches the roof where they are setting up balloons and fairy lights for the party.

Holtz on the other hand thinks that her heart may have stopped beating entirely as she watches Erin Gilbert twirl Patty's niece Sasha round in circles, dressed head to toe in a sparkling pink fairy outfit complete with tiara and glittering wings, giggling as the afternoon sunlight shimmers in her hair. Erin Gilbert, who just a couple of months ago had the official title of uptight Queen of the land of plaid is now dancing to the Macarena looking like a goddamn candy princess. Holtz doesn't think she has ever seen anything so beautiful, and she isn't even wearing her goggles.

She is awoken from her trance when a pair of soft arms throw themselves around her neck and the warm scent of honey fills her lungs, it smells like home. "Someone's up bright and early this afternoon" Erin quips sarcastically as Holtz grins sheepishly, wrapping her arm around Erin's sequinned waist. "Well I couldn't miss the birthday party of the most magical fairy in all of New York now, could I?" Holtz smiles as she gently tugs one of Sasha's colourful braids,"In fact you're looking pretty magical yourself there Gilbert." Holtz winks as Erin's cheeks turn a delicate pink to match her outfit, God she's beautiful. Suddenly small hands grasp at hers and both Holtz and Erin are being pulled up to dance. They twirl in circles, colliding into each other laughing and gasping and Holtz has never been so happy.

Kevin transforms Sasha's friends into tigers and butterflies with face paint (he is surprisingly good at makeup) as Erin paints their nails every colour under the sun from sky blue to sparkling pink. She paints Holtzmann's an acid green and giggles as she receives a glittering yet slightly squint daisy painted on her cheek as payment. Abby and Patty exchange glances but soon become distracted trying to prevent Holtzmann from teaching a group of already hyperactive 7 year olds how to make pringle sandwiches with gummy bear fillings. Erin blushes and giggles as they play pin the ectoplasm on the ghostbuster, a ghostbuster that looks suspiciously like her, confirmed with a wink from Holz and when the sky turns a deep blue and the stars begin to twinkle Abby shows them all the constellations. 

It's nearly midnight and all the guests have left. Sasha sits on Erin's knee whispering stories about unicorns and magic stardust as Holtz leans her head on her shoulder, licking birthday cake frosting from her fingers. Abby and Kevin slow dance the Cha Cha Slide to Judy Garlands Somewhere Over The Rainbow on Kevin's request of course, Abby struggling to hold in giggles when he mixes up his left and right.  
"Looks like its bedtime for this little birthday fairy, ready to go baby?" Patty asks as she gently reaches out to lift a sleepy Sasha from Erin's lap. The little girl pouts and wraps her arms around Erin's neck so tightly it knocks the wind out of her. "Want to stay with Auntie Erin." "I agree with the munchkin" Holtz murmurs sleepily and nestles into Erin's neck. Patty shakes her head, hands on her hips but smiles as she takes Sasha's hand, "Love you Auntie Erin" the little girl whispers and places a small kiss right above the Daisy on Erin's cheek. Erin's eyes mist over as she reaches out to grab Holtz's hand tightly, "You okay Gilbert?" Holtz asks looking up but Erin just nods, wiping her eyes and settles back into Holtz's warmth.


End file.
